Everyone's Little Secret
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: Soo-Yung is under the hands of Kenji. But not everything is what it seems. While she deals with her perilous life, he confronts his personal matters. And when the two ends meet, who knows what will happen. (Takes place in the middle of the third movie with a little twist in the plot.) Enjoy :)


**A/N: I have no idea how old Soo-Yung is in the third movie, so let's just go along with it, ok? I'm making it approximately nineteen to twenty-one years old. Sorry if I made a mistake about that.**

* * *

Happy. The overall appearance Paris had given her the moment she left the central airport was happiness. It was so unlike Los Angeles, her home. Instead of the usual traffic jam she was used to see, the streets of France were quite narrow and spread out. Of course, there was jams here and there, but it was not that what kept her staring.

Plazas, lots and lots of plazas. Within every few minutes inside the moving car, Soo-Yung would see either a very huge or small town square. They _were_ rather pretty, in fact. And inside, she could see families and couples enjoying their time with their children or pets. And not to mention miming, Soo-Yung got to see her very first miming show. It was funny how people painted their faces all white and got dressed in strange clothes.

If her father hadn't been injured so badly, maybe she would've enjoyed the view.

As much as she wanted to stay and savor her time, she had to get going. Reynard had warned her that if she was exposed out in the public for too long, her life would be at risk. At first, Soo-Yung was reluctant, not wanting to care. But then again, it was her father's wish that she was to be shielded from harm. She agreed.

Soo-Yung looked out the widow of Reynard's limosine. They passed a restaurant, and she noticed a little girl goofing around with her parents. A small pang of jealousy hit her stomach. She tried to turn away, but she was too intrigued to their family outing to do so.

Every once in a while, she would be envious of other people's personal lives. They had mothers, they had fathers, and they had siblings. She had one, but she wanted more. her father was always out with meetings or private, diplomatic trips to other countries. And she was always left alone with a few attendants.

There was times she just wanted to be a normal young woman like the others in her school. And she hoped that maybe someday, her wish would come true.

"Soo-Yung, we're home." Reynard's warm voice broke into her thoughts. "Home", it was a strange term to call his big house. She was merely a guest, or at the least, a refugee. Offering the elder man a small smile, she was lead out the car.

The interior of Renard's home was elegantly decorated, very much like the houses her father and she had lived in throughout their lives. Reynard gave her an reassuring laugh. As if on cue, a rather plump woman descended from the stairs. Seeing that their 'guest' had arrived, she let out a small squeal and Soo-Yung was enveloped in a tight hug.

She remembered her. Tania, the wife of the French Ambassador, hadn't change even the slightest bit. Under her insistence, Soo-Yung called her by her name.

"Dear lord!" Tania exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you, Soo-Yung."

"Me too, Tania." The Chinese woman returned the embracement with much difficulty. Clearing his throat, Reynard silently motioned to his wife that she was suffocating the poor girl. The woman stiffened and she sheepishly let go. Still beaming, Tania took Soo-Yung's suitcase.

"Come with me, darling. I'll show you your very own room."

Soo-Yung didn't say anything, she just nodded. There wasn't much to talk about. After two days of constant pressure and nonstop danger, her body was wrecked and she needed time to herself. Tania led the way and she followed suit. Upstairs, she could see various rooms and lavatories. Turning right, her hostess stopped before a well carved out door and pushed it open.

The young woman smiled. The room was big, much like a first class hotel. In the middle, a king-sized bed sat facing the opposite wall. A huge mirror and drawer stood by its side. And a nightstand was placed right by her great bed. But as much as she wanted to feel at ease, the whole place seemed to be out of place. The room was a little too big, and the luxurious aspect felt cold and hollow.

"Now the bathroom is behind that door." Tania pointed out. "And your closet is right there by the corner. Make yourself comfortable, dear." The woman walked to the two doors by the side and a restroom made its appearance.

Soo-Yung felt homesick. Her eyes watered. The sudden need of being alone became stronger. Setting her things beside the bed, Tania gave her one last hug before she disappeared from the room. Perfect. Now everything was quiet, just how she wanted it.

Not wasting anymore time, she hastily ran into her lavatory. She untied her ponytail and the lose strands of black hair fell softly around her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Soo-Yung, the wanted woman by the triads, the person everyone was itching to get their hands on, was alone. Empty.

To them, her family was nothing but a bunch of junk that they could easily dispose of. She was trash in their eyes. A piece of trash that needed to be removed or else someone would trip over her. They thought she was a damsel in distress. Soo-Yung glared. Well, at least she showed them that she was no weakling at the night in the hospital, thanks to Inspector Lee.

Gripping her towel tighter, she felt a few drops of tears slipping from her cheeks and silently into the sink. She would never be able to escape from their clutches. Never. Juntao was only the first, not the last. And she knew whoever that wanted to kill her father would come after her in no time.

It was never going to stop. Even if Lee managed to get a hold of the assassin, there would still be more out there who wanted her and her father's blood. She hiccuped and held a hand to her mouth.

"Why?..." Finally letting her sobs go free, Soo-Yung sank onto the ground by the door.


End file.
